legoninjagomastersofspinjitzufandomcom-20200214-history
Sets
The sets of LEGO Ninjago are the driving force of the story. =Winter 2011= Individual Spinners 2111: Kai Kai's individual Spinjitzu set comes with himself, the Sword of Fire, Double-Bladed Dagger, and Spear. It has battle cards and an orange spinner of fire. 2112: Cole Cole has an individual earth spinner, along with a Staff of the Dragons, Ninjago Sword, and Blacksmith's Hammer. It has Cole's battle card set. 2113: Zane In Zane's individual spinner, he comes along with the ice spinner, Shurikens of Ice, Spear, and Silver Sword. Zane's battle cards are included. 2114: Chopov The individual spinner set for Chopov comes with himself, the Golden Dark Blade, Silver Bone, and Really Big Stick. It has a dark spinner of Earth as well with battle cards. 2115: Bonezai This set comes with a dark ice spinner, and the skeleton Bonezai. Weapons included are the Golden Pickaxe, Silver Bone Ax, and Silver Battle Mace. There are battle cards for Bonezai. 2116: Krazi Krazi's spinner set features the dark lightning spinner, Krazi's battle cards, Golden Bone, Grim Pickaxe, and Double-Bladed Dagger. 2257: Spinjitzu Starter Set This starter set comes with a small arena, along with weapons for Jay and Frackjaw, as both are present in the set with their own battle cards and lightning and dark fire spinners. Models 2258: Ninja Ambush This small set features a few forest parts and the Scythe of Quakes. Kai is protecting the Scythe from Bonezai. Other weapons are Silver Sword and Silver Bone Ax. 2259: Skull Motorbike This set featured Chopov on his Skull Motorbike trying to defeat Jay and recover the Nunchucks of Lightning. Another weapon was the Bronzed Bone Axe. 2263: Turbo Shredder This Turbo Shredder set features a large vehicle driven by Frackjaw who possess the Scythe of Quakes. Cole with his Ninjago Sword, and Jay with his Spear are trying to attack Frackjaw and claim the Scythe. 2504: Spinjitzu Dojo The Dojo set contains Sensei Wu, and his special white dragon spinner. It also features normal Zane being trained and the Shruiken of Ice. Nuckal is trying to steal them. Weapons are the Really Big Stick, Major Spear, Shurikens of Ice, Silver Dark Blade, and Silver Bone Axe 2505: Garmadon's Dark Fortress This huge set consists of Garmadon's Dark Fortress primarily. The fortress has several back rooms and stairs, and the top is a chair and two flick-fire missile platforms. A spider is available in set, popping off the Fortress front. Garmadon, Samukai, Chopov, Bonezai, Kai, and Nya are all available in this set. Weapons are the Thunder Bolt, Shruiken of Ice, Scythe of Quakes, Nunchucks of Lightning, Silver Bone Axe, Silver Sword, Ninjago Sword. 2516: Ninja Training Outpost A small set, the only figure is Cole training in the forest with the weapons included which are: Ninja Bow + Ninja Arrow, Bowie Knives, Ninjago Sword, Spear. 2518: Nuckal's ATV This rugged ATV is used by Nuckal and is going up against Kai DX and his golden DX spinner, and the Sword of Fire. Nuckal's ATV is a Limited Edition. 2519: Skeleton Bowling A limited edition set, this set features Jay DX and his exclusive DX spinner with several weapons to use to try and get a strike on skeleton dummies. 2520: Ninjago Battle Arena This set is a Limited Edition, containing Cole DX, along with the special Golden DX Earth Spinner, and the battle cards for Cole. As well, Bonezai features with his spinner, and battle cards for him. There are several assorted weapons for either of them to use in the arena, but some are the Golden Nunchucks, Sword of Fire, Silver Sword, Ninjago Sword, Golden Dark Blade. 2260: Ice Dragon Attack Zane rides the fearsome Shard in his DX exclusive winter set into the underworld to use his Ninjago Sword and dragon's powers to recover the Shurikens from Krazi. =Spring 2011= Individual Spinners 2170: Cole The first set to utilize the new clip-function cards, Cole DX came with a spear, sword, and the Scythe of Quakes. 2171: Zane Zane DX's first spinner, the set features Zane DX, a chain, staff, and sword, 2172: Nya The spinner set for the ninja Nya, she possesses two golden flaming daggers and a Really Big Stick. 2713: Nuckal Nuckal's spinner, the set features a unique purple spinner, a Silver Dark Blade, a spiked chain, and golden double-bladed axe.